Bleach: Total Insanity
by Killswitch616
Summary: A Truth or Dare Fic. All Characters, or at least the ones who matter all gathered and waiting for their dares with no way to escape. Dares, Questions, even Fights, let me see'em. Ask anyone from Shinigami to Arrancar to Zanpakuto and they will be answered. Dare them and it will be done.
1. The Madness begins

The brown eyes of the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, fluttered open, his head throbbed with pain, he sat up, running a hand through his spiky orange.

"Ah dammit, I feel like I got hit by a fucking freight train" Ichigo said.

"You look like it too" that voice was familiar. Ichigo looked up to see his hated rival, the blue haired sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the blue haired arrancar noticed him as well.

"Grimmjow!"

"Kurosaki!" Both of them stood up and Ichigo took Zangetsu from his back and Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera. Both of them stopped and looked around curiously.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo inquired. Behind Grimmjow, scattered around were the rest of the Espada and Aizen, Gin and Tosen with some of the other Arrancar. The orange haired Shinigami turned around to see the rest of the Shinigami and the Vizards around him. Even a few humans, Ichigo could see Chad, Orihime and even Uryu and Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro as well.

"Itsygo!" All Ichigo saw was a flash of green and Nel was attached to the side of his head, crying her eyes out with tears of joy.

"Gah! Nel, get off of me will ya!" The orange haired Shinigami yelled, trying to pry the small Arrancar off of his head.

"All Shinigami to arms! Prepare for battle!" Yamamoto bellowed seeing Aizen and his Arrancar. The Shinigami did just that, with their Zanpakuto materializing as well The Arrancar reacted in the same way. Just when an all out war was about to break out, a voice stopped them.

"Everyone, Chill, this is my house and neutral ground for that matter, no fighting...Yet". Everyone looked to see a young man of around 19 dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie around his neck.

"Those who try to fight who were not permitted...it won't end well."

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked with a sneer.

"The name is Killswitch and this my friends, Is Bleach: Total Insanity, where the laws of nature don't apply...unless I want them too...I'm going to need you guys to answer questions and do dares and all that, it's whatever the readers want", Killswitch said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"And what if we refuse?" Aizen asked.

"..." Killswitch smirked evilly and snapped his fingers, a pit opened in front of Aizen with a bunch of girls jumping around, reaching for him, "Yaoi fangirls, ready and waiting." Even Aizen gulped in fear, seeing the mass below.

"Now, there are a few rules I'd like viewers to abide by...", Killswitch pulls out a piece of paper.

"Nothing Yaoi, the Yaoi fangirls are a punishment like a I said, but if I hate you enough, that could be sued for a dare..." the guys gulped and the girls just smirked at their unfortunate situation.

"All right, if a reviewer asks you to fight, you either fight or I think of a suitable dare where you would get hurt or humiliated just as badly...other than that, everything is allowed...unless I am unable to do so" Killswitch said, looking around to everyone.

"You Viewers can dare Humans, Vizards, Shinigami and Arrancar, no Bounts, those guys suck."

"Also, you guys, whoever it may be, have to do the dare, if you don't then I'll think of one for you that's just as bad, and Ichigo, since you're one of my favorite characters, you get some leeway, if it calls for it, I'll change yours a bit if it's cool with the reviewer" The deathberry sighed in relief.

"Hey thanks man" again, Killswitch smirked.

"But don't think that will get you out of some of the vicious dares or fights...like this, Ichigo, you have to french kiss Rukia for a whole five minute in front of Kaien, Renji and Byakuya."

"NANI!" Ichigo screamed, he and Rukia glowing bright red while Byakuya quirked an eyebrow and Kaien crossed his arms, doing the same as Byakuya. Renji's rage was already slowly beginning to build.

"They won't do anything until time is up...Or you can go in the pit..." Ichigo moved faster than **Shunpo** and had Rukia in his arms, their tongues intertwined, the lithe Shinigami and deathberry moaning in to the intense make out session. Kaien's brow continued to twitch, while Byakuya's became more and more stoic. Renji's anger became visible as red rose in his face like mercury in a thermometer.

"Ah Young Love" Urahara chimed in.

"57...58...59...RUN!" Killswitch yelled, Ichigo hadn't heard the young man but he did hear something.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!"

"SHIIIIT!" Ichigo ran as fast as he could as he was chased down by a wave of cherry blossoms and a large wave, leaving a breathless and dazed Rukia, who quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The black haired Lieutenant summoned her shikai, A glowing white curcle appeared under Byakuya, Renji and Kaien just as they reached Ichigo.

**"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" **(First Dance: White Moon) The light rose and encased both Shinigami in ice, Rukia to Ichigo and grabbed him by his collar and pulled in to another heated kiss.

"Master!" Senbonzakura yelled.

"Renji!" Chimpette and Snakey yelled.

"...Didn't see that coming" Killswitch said.

"Tch, there's no way I'm going to be playing this idiotic game" Nnoitra said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"It's a good thing I hate you the most...Yachiru" the pink haired girl jumped on to his shoulder, smiling happily.

"Yes?" Killswitch pulled a couple items from his pockets. A can of Red Bull and a large bag of candy.

"NO!" The Shinigami yelled in protest, even Yamamoto and Kenpachi.

"There is a fate worse than death you lanky bastard, Put him in that room!", Killswitch yelled, Grimmjow and Kenpachi subdued the lanky Espada and threw him in to on to one of the many rooms. Killswitch carried Yachiru to the room as she devoured the sweets and guzzled the energy drink.

"In you go" he tossed the child in and closed the door just as her Rieatsu spiked.

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOO!"

"Even I think that was too far", Kenpachi said, actually feeling sorry for the Espada, well, almost.

"For the love of everything holy, Get. Me. OUT OF HERE!" Nnoitra screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Any other objections?" Everyone shook their head no and Killswitch chuckled.

"Everyone is going to hate me and love me at the same time when others start getting beat down and dared, so everyone, want to give the viewers a big goodbye before we let them go?" Everyone was quiet.

"That's cold you guys...Anyway...Tell me some dares, questions, fights you really want to see, and we'll have them here next time on Bleach: Total Insanity." He snapped his fingers and couches, games and an assortment of time killers appeared around the massive room.

"Get comfy guys and gals."

"Who wants to play a game of Strip Pool?" Yoruichi asked, Rangiku beside her , Grimmjow and Urahara were at the table in a Flash. Gin and Shuehi were punched in the face when they tried to get close. Soi-fon appeared and wrapped her legs around Grimmjow's neck, his face quickly turning purple and the Espada passed out. Soi-fon taking his place.

"Oh, looks like we've got a couple takers, Yoruichi-chan" Rangiku said with a sly smirk. Soi-fon glared at the Shop owner out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever...I'm gonna take a nap", The Primera Coyote Starrk fell back, a large pile of pillows appearing under him.

"Starrk, You lazy bum!" Lilinette yelled. Killswitch went behind the bar to serve the people that were there. Nnoitra stumbled out of the closet, bloody, bruised and broken. Yachiru hopped on his head and jumped up and down a couple times, finally jumping on Kenpachi's back.

"This could be fun" Killswitch said, putting an arm around Kukaku's shoulders.

"Hey Get your hands off my Sister Pal!" Ganju yelled, Kaien heard this cry as Byakuya broke their prison with a blast of reiryoku.

"Kurosaki, Prepare to die" Byakuya said, the death petals rising up once again.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Kukaku asked.

"...Nah, I'll let them have their fun for now, as for me, I gotta go!" He dived away as multiple bombs came down courtesy of Ganju. Kaien raising after him with Nejibana.

* * *

**Lame, I know, but like i said, it's for fun, some laughs, really, it's not going to be serious at all.**

**Send dares, questions, fights, anything, you can even dare Killswitch as long as it's not Yaoi. Hell, if you guys want to be involved in this for a chapter, let me know, want a hug from a character, by all means...  
**

**Fights, anything from normal fist fights to mud wrestling for the ladies, bring it on.  
**

**Just because Ichigo kissed Rukia doesn't mean it's only Rukia he can be with, as long as it's not Kukaku, he's got anyone, the girls are free game unless I say otherwise. Not all characters we'll be in every chapter, they may make a comment or stay quiet, it's up to reviewers and what they want to see. Fights won't be long unless they're like big battle royales. Possible lemons too, and I repeat, Possible, no promises.  
**

**Aizen Bashing, Aizen Bashing, Aizen Bashing!...Sorry...  
**


	2. Poor Grimmjow

_Last time on Bleach: Total Insanity. The Players were gathered. The Rules were Set. Nnoitra was beat on by a Sugar crazed Yachiru, Grimmjow was choked out by Soi-fon and Starrk fell asleep. Let see what madness ensues this chapter..._

_Welcome to Chapter 2, Bleach: Total Insanity.  
_

* * *

"Come on! Why can't I fight?" Kenpachi yelled in Killswitch's face, Ichigo behind him, using the young man for a human shield.

"Because no one has asked you to fight, and if you haven't noticed, Ichigo doesn't want to fight" Killswitch said. Kenpachi sneered and shoulder the jagged nodachi.

"I'll just go through you, not like you can stop me." Killswitch smirked.

"You're right, I can't stop you, but I know someone who can...Oh Unohana-chan!" He said in a sing-song voice, Kenpachi paled.

"Zaraki-san" the spiky haired captain slowly turned to see the Fourth Division captain smiling sweetly up at him, "It would be in your healths best interest to leave Killswitch-san and Kurosaki-san in peace."

"...You don't scare me woman" Zaraki said, turning to face the captain. Big mistake. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Leave them alone...Zaraki-san" The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and Zaraki seemed to be rooted to the spot. He just slowly walked away without a word.

"Killswitch-san, I believe you were going to tell us something before you were interrupted?" Unohana said.

"Yes, I was, thank you Unohana-chan" the Fourth Division captain gave him a kind smile and walked away to sit with her Lieutenant, "Hey everybody, surprisingly, we got a few dares and a fight request from the first chapter."

"Any for me?" Ichigo asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Nah, you're safe." Ichigo sighed in relief and walked away to sit with his friends, Killswitch taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and dawned rectangular reading glasses.

"All right, in no particular order, this is one is one of my favorites..."

**Aniima Ryo Tenshi**

**"I think it would be cruel to have everyone call him short for three minutes and there's nothing he could do about it. They have to call him 'Shiro Lil' Shiro, Neko and any other cutsie names you can think of :)."** Everyone in the room looked at Hitsugaya who was sitting on the couch eating from a bowl of candy, it froze in his fingers.

"...Hold on, that means...No Fucking Way! There's no way I'm doing that!" Toshiro yelled in protest, standing up and throwing the bowl off of his lap. Killswitch smirked.

"Actually, the way he or she worded it, sounds like it's a dare to everyone else, not you...though, I'm not sure if it's cutsie nicknames only or shots to your height, So we'll do Both!"

"And We Accept!" Most of the Shinigami said with large grins. Killswitch snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around the young captain.

"Let the games begin!" Killswitch said, "And Don't get too close kids, he looks like a biter, hehe."

"Lil' Shiro" Momo said.

"Shrimp" Shuhei said.

"Midget" Rukia and Ichigo said.

"Look whose talking!" Toshiro retorted, duck tape appeared over his mouth.

"eh eh eh, you can't do anything about it." Hitsugaya started shaking.

"Snowy-chan!" Yachiru chimed in.

"Half Pint" Grimmjow said. The Ice users left eyebrow began to twitch, a tic mark forming on his forehead.

"Neko-chan!" Rangiku and Yoruichi said, the busty blond putting a pair of cat ears on his head and Yoruichi drew whiskers on his face.

"Did the temperature just drop?" Chad asked, but no one heard him. The taunting continued.

"Whitey Junior!" Yachiru chimed in again. The chains started to freeze over.

"Did anyone make fun of the fact that he has the word 'Gay' in his name?" Grimmjow chimed in.

"Holy shit! Hahaha! He does!" Renji laughed, the others did as well, and that was the boiling point...or the freezing point.

"rrrrrrrRRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya roared as he broke free from the chains, a blizzard picking up and freezing anything in sight, "MY NAME IS 'TOSHIRO' HITSUGAYA! Not 'Lil' Shiro' not 'Neko-chan! and I. Am. Not. GAY!" the white haired captain released one last burst of spiritual energy, encasing anything in the immediate area in ice.

"*Whistles* well, that was something" Killswitch said, dressed in an orange parka with the hood pulled tight enough that it covered his mouth, Kukaku some other shinigami and some arrancar were dressed in warm clothing as well while the rest were left to freeze.

"I don't think you can fix this, Killswitch" Ichigo said, adjusting his goggles. Renji was trying to unfreeze his hair as, but a part of one of the spikes broke off. Orihime and Rangiku were making snow angels. Yachiru was happily laughing on Yamamoto's lap, who was dressed like Santa Clause. Hallibel and Grimmjow were building a snowman around a frozen Nnoitra and Starrk was sleeping on top of a large pile of snow.

"No, but one of the dares can...well more a request..." He looked at the paper.

**Mg**

**"Can you give a dare about HitsuHina? Thanks"  
**

"Well Momo, mind showing Snowy-chan some love?" Killswitch asked. The black haired Lieutenant giggled and ran up to the young captain, grabbing him by his haori and pulling him in to a passion filled kiss. Ichigo and Rukia sharing one of their own.

The ice around the room started to melt as did the snow. Killswitch replacing the warm clothing with the original.

"Now that that is taken care of...Hey!" Toshiro wrapped his arms around Momo's lithe frame and the two of them fell to the ground still a lip-lock.

"We have a show to do here, continue this in another room" Momo and Hitsugaya went to another room.

"All right..."

**Panda Krios**

**"I Love this story. My dare would be for Grimmy/Grimmjow to dye his hair pink :)"** The Shinigami laughed, especially Ichigo who looked like he was about to die from laughter, picturing the Sixth espada with pink hair.

"FUCK NO! THAT'S OUT OF THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Grimmjow yelled in anger.

"Why are you so fussy Grimmjow? Having Pink hair is absolutely marvelous" Szayelaparro said, the eighth espada adjusting his glasses.

"Pink hair Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

"No one asked you, you fucking pansy! I'm the aspect of Destruction! Pink hair and Destruction Don't fucking mix!" the Sixth Espada yelled.

"And light blue hair and guy-liner does?" Ichigo snickered, receiving laughs from the Shinigami and even a few Arrancar.

"Go to Hell, Kurosaki!"

"And you obviously haven't seen Yachiru on a sugar high" Zaraki said, Nnoitra and some of the Shinigami cringed.

"So, what's it gonna be Grimmy, Pink hair or one of my dares?" Killswitch asked. The Espada thought for a moment before grumbling incoherently.

"Fine! but you're changing it back when it's over, got that!" Grimmjow yelled.

"sure sure" no one saw the crossed fingers behind his back. With a snap of his fingers, Grimmjow's electric blue haired was turned hot pink, laughter erupting around the room from almost ever occupant. Grimmjow developed a full body blush and just jammed his hands in his pockets.

"All right, all right, fucking hilarious! Now change it back" The Sexta Espada said.

"But you challenge isn't over yet..." he snapped his fingers once again and a girl appeared beside him, she smiled brightly seeing the pink haired Grimmjow, stars in her eyes.

"Grimmjow, meet Panda Krios, a friend of mine whose been dying to meet you" Killswitch said with a grin full of evil.

"KITTEN!" she squealed with joy and ran at the Sixth Espada with her arms wide open.

"H-hey, what the hell is with you?" Grimmjow yelled as he ran away from her.

"Kitten Kitten kitten! Yay!" Panda kept chasing the Espada around. Killswitch cleared his throat to get the others attention.

"For dare number three, this if for Kenpachi Zaraki..."

**Nima-chan**

**"Make Kenpachi shave his bald."** That got a good laugh out of the Lieutenants, Vizards and even a few captains and the look on Kenpachi's face made it even better.**  
**

"Hell no I'm not doing that!" Zaraki yelled.

"Well you have too, it's either that or one of mine, I'm not going to give you the option of the fangirl pit." Killswitch said, "What's it gonna be?"

"...Aaggh! Fine!" Kenpachi agreed, not trusting the young man. Killswitch clapped his hands together.

"All right..." Panda ran up to him and whispered something in his ear before running off after Grimmjow.

"Kitten!"

"Get away from me!"

"But I want a Hug!"

"Ahem! well, Panda just gave me a deliciously evil idea..." he gave an evil grin and pulled out an electric hair cutter, "Let's let Yachiru do the cutting!"

"I didn't agree to THAT!" Kenpachi yelled.

"You agreed to the dare, and this is Part of the dare, Hehehe, Hold Him down!" Kenpachi was jumped from behind by Grimmjow and surprisingly enough, Byakuya, the two of them taking an arm, Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, Killswitch and Ikkaku controlling his feet so he doesn't lash out.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kenpachi yelled. Yachiru jumped on his chest with the hair cutter and jumped on to Byakuya's shoulder, turning on the hair cutter, removing the bells from Kenpachi's hair and letting his hair fall.

"Time for a haircut Kenny!" Yachiru said happily and she started buzzing his hair and the whole time, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Grimmjow and Renji laughed their asses off seeing the Eleventh Division captain squirming, and if you looked close enough, they could see the ghost of a smile on Byakuya's face.

"All done!" Everyone backed away as Zaraki shot up and ran a hand over his head, he still had a thin layer of black hair, he found a couple bald spots and a curved one, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ahahahaha!" Time seemed to stop, everyone looked on in amazement, Byakuya...had started laughing. Grimmjow followed and even a few arrancar.

"What's so fucking funny!" Zaraki said in outrage, when he turned around, the entirety of the Shinigami, even Yamamoto and his Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe chuckled. A smiley face was shaved in to the back of Zaraki's head.

"Holy shit! Ahahahahaha! Oh...Ahaha! I...can't...breath...Ahahahahahahahaha!" some of them died of laughter, Killswitch bringing them back to life.

"Ahaha...Aha...Oh man, that was awesome, time for another dare...Oh this is nice..."

**Demonlordnaruto**

**"Hey Great story...  
**

**Dare Ichigo and Rukia to go in to a room for some "fun"  
**

"NANI!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

"OH HELL NO!" Renji and Kaien yelled, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki got in the way of the two before they could reach their wielders.

"I...I thought you said I was safe" Ichigo yelled

"...I lied..." he said with a large grin, "Tell you what, you two can wait until after the second one because It's pretty damn funny and then you two can go rut like Chappies if you want" Rukia and Ichigo were silent, only blushing profusely. Byakuya was silent, but his hand was slowly reaching for his zanpakuto, and his right eyebrow was slightly quirked.

**Dare Aizen to go in to the 'Crazy Room' and watch nothing but Barny **

All eyes were on the brown haired traitor while Grimmjow continued to run.

"No" he said bluntly. Killswitch and Ichigo grinned evilly.

"You don't have a choice, Get Him!" Aizen was blitzed from all directions, being pushed towards one of the doors.

"No! NO! As your soon to be King, I refuse!" They all stopped pushing and parted, Momo Hinamori running up the middle and delivering a powerful kick to Aizen's groin, the guys cringed, covering their packages. The kick was strong enough to send Aizen through the air and in the room, Toshiro closing it after him.

"I've always wanted to do that" Momo said happily.

"And now for Ichig...where did they go?" Killswitch said, the orange haired and Black haired shinigami had disappeared.

"ICHIGO!"

"RUKIA!"

"...Guess that settles that one...all right, this is the last one and the main event for this chapter..." Killswitch said, everyone waiting on pins and needles wondering who it would be. Grimmjow was still running away from Panda but tiring quickly.

**Spines.**

**Have Urahara give away all the stuff in his shop...For Free  
**

"NO! Abso-fucking-lutely Not!" Urahara screamed. Killswitch snapped his fingers and they were in front of the shop.

"I said No!" Urahara yelled again.

"...I hope you know that you're pretty popular with Yaoi fangirls, Urahara-san" Killswitch said, "I'll replace everything when it's over, you're one of my favorite characters so it's the least I could do" Urahara thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine" Soi-Fon opened the door and everyone barged in, Arrancar, Shinigami or Vizard, none could pass up free stuff. Urahara grasped his left arm and fell down, shaking violently for a moment before his soul floated from his corpse, crying over what was happening.

After it was all over, Killswitch revived Urahara, who was comforted by Yoruichi. He looked back at the paper.

**Lock Orihime and Chizuru in a room and give them both estrogen boosters beforehand **

"Pervert!" Tatsuki yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Gah!" Killswitch was sent flying in to the wall with a powerful punch to his face. Tatsuki's fist steaming.

"All ready started...Tatsuki-chan" Killswitch said with a grin, Tatsuki stomped his head in to floor. Screams echoed through the room.

"ORIHIME!"

followed by...

"CHIZURU!" Most of the guys were grinning and blushing, Killswitch couldn't because Tatsuki's foot was still on his face. Ichigo and Rukia exited their room, glowing and their clothes disheveled.

"I KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" Renji roared, swinging Zabimaru towards the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"Can't...Breath" Grimmjow had finally been captured by Panda Krios and was now in a death hug, his face slowly turning blue.

"KITTEN!"

"We can we get some air time here?" Shinji asked.

"CHILL!" Killswitch sat up quickly, throwing Tatsuki on to a couch, Renji and Ichigo stopped their fight "Just. chill. C'mon guys, be professional about this, you'll eventually get air time" Killswitch said.

"Hey Panda, wanna stick around for the main event?" he asked, the girl nodded, not letting go of Grimmjow, who was panting heavily because her grip had loosened.

"Now, this is the main event for todays show and our first fight request, Head Captain Yamamoto..." everyone parted, revealing the bearded Shinigami, who opened his eyes.

**Pit Yamamoto against an endless stream of hollows and see how long he lasts **

"Very Well" Yamamoto removed his captains haori and the top half of his Shihakusho. Many around him had a drop of sweat hanging over their heads.

"You take whatever excuse you can get to take off your robes don't you, Old man Yama" Kyoraku asked, tipping his straw hat. Yamamoto just grunted.

"On with the battle" he said bluntly.

"Well, that's two firsts, our first fight request and our first dare accepted without argument"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DO NOT LOVE THIS RETARDED PURPLE DINOSAUR! AAAAHHHHHH!" Aizen screamed from inside the room. Killswitch ignored him and snapped his fingers, the room turning in to a massive coliseum, everyone seated somewhere in the stands while Yamamoto stood in the center of the battle grounds.

"Ready old man?"

Yamamoto grunted.

"Aaaaaannd...Begin!" Killswitch snapped his fingers and Hollows phased through the ground floor walls of the coliseum arena and roared, some of them rushing towards the old man. The Head Captain swung his walking stick, smashing a hollows face and two more after that. He disappeared in **Shunpo** (Flash Step) and sent his fist through a Hollow's head.

"Woo! Go Head Captain!" Tetsuzaemon Iba cheered. Komamura standing tall, waving a flag side to side with Yamamoto's name in Kanji on it, other Shinigami cheered him on while the Espada booed.

"Shinigami Suck!" Grimmjow yelled, a loud crack coming from his back when Panda tightened her hug.

Zommari Leroux waving a flag with the Hollow kanji on it. The Vizards were neutral.

"Hit him with a Cero dammit! A Cero!" Luppi Antenor yelled from the stands. The hollows did but Yamamoto dodged the red reishi beams and destroyed each of them in seconds.

"This is too easy" Yamamoto grunted. He banged the bottom of the walking stick on the ground and the shock wave killed the hollows in the immediate area while throwing away the ones who were farther.

"Well, since it appears that this bout is going to last a while, this is where the show ends my friends" Killswitch said, "Bash his goddamn face in!...Ahem, sorry about that...Panda, want to say goodbye to the viewers?"

"Sure!"

"Hey old man, A little help?"

Again, Yamamoto grunted, his walking stick disentigrated, revealing his zanpakuto, gripping the hilt he said...

"Burn all creation to Ash, **Ryujin Jakka**" (Flowing Blade-like Flame) He unsheathed the zanpakuto as he said this, powerful flames shooting out in all directions, incinerating all hollows in the arena and all those who followed. As the arc was created when Yamamoto swung the blade over his head, flames shot...

'Goodbye' was spelled in the air.

"Later all! Until next time!" Killswitch and Panda Krios said, "Kill them old mam!"

"Let...me...go...can't breath..." Grimmjow said.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think, I thank all of you for your dares and I hope to see more.**

**Remember, I accept character questions, dares and fight requests.  
**

**Killswitch616  
**


	3. Questions Answered! Battle Royale Begins

_Last time on Bleach: Total Insanity. Ichigo and Rukia sucked face. Toshiro and Momo disappeared. Grimmjow was mauled by a fan. Aizen got kicked in the nuts, Byakuya laughed and Yamamoto went Ryujin Jakka all over some Hollow ass...and still is.  
_

_Welcome to Chapter 3, Bleach: Total Insanity.  
_

* * *

Yamamoto slashed Ryujin Jakka, incinerating two small hollows, he raised his arm blocking an attack from Adjuchas' tail, using **Shunpo** and appearing above the hollow, cleaving it in two and incinerating it as well with his shikai. The Shinigami cheered on their Head Captain who was starting to tire while the Espada continued to boo Yamamoto while cheer on the hollows who managed to get a hit. As the fight progressed, the Coliseum became steadily larger allowing more Hollows to pour in to the arena.

**"Soukotsu" **(Single Bone) Yamamoto delivered a body crushing blow to a Vasto Lordes mid-section, it's body disintegrating from that point, Yamamoto cut through two **Cero**'s as he spun around and used **Shunpo** to destroy the two hollow. The Head Captain was struck in the back with **Bala **and **Cero**. With a wave of Ryujin Jakka they were destroyed. The counter marking how many hollows had been destroyed had reached 9500.

"This ends Now" Yamamoto flipped Ryujin Jakka in his hand and raised it high as Hollows continued to rush him from every direction. He stabbed the blade-like flame in to the ground, fire racing in around him and destroying hollows in the immediate area. The flames grew in size and became hotter with each passing second.

**"Jigoku Tou!" **(Hell Spire) The flames erupted in to spiraling pillar of flames that filled the entire arena, the onlookers having to cover their eyes and back away due to the intensity and brightness of the flames. As it cleared, Yamamoto was panting on one knee, the hollow counter had reached 10,000 in that move.

"I...am done" Yamamoto said. Killswitch nodded and snapped his fingers, the arena was turned back in to massive room, Killswitch going up in smoke and the real one entering with a yawn.

"Hey all, first off, congrats Old man Yama, 10,000 hollows, that's pretty impressive" he said, the Head Captain merely grunted and Killswitch snapped his fingers once more, putting the old man back to full health.

"So, anything from last chapter?" Shinji asked, tipping his hat as he walked by, Killswitch pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Actually yes, but nothing for the Vizards...but people will give you some time eventually" Shinji just shrugged and lay across the couch. The other Vizard around him doing their thing.

"...Poor Vizards...Anyway...Thi-Gah!" Killswitch was sent flying in to the wall, this time by a very angry Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Tatsuki. The force sending him through the wall in to another room, which happened to be Aizen's who was laughing psychotically, in fetal position on the floor, Barny still on the TV.

"Change my fucking hair back!"

"Give me my fucking hair back!"

"That was for Orihime you damn Lech!"

"You want to join us next time Tatsuki-chan?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"NEXT TIME?" Tatsuki screamed. Killswitch climbed through the wall, holding his bleeding head.

"All right all right, calm down" with a snap of his fingers, Grimmjow's hair was back to electric blue and Kenpachi had his hair spikes back, Chizuru and Orihime were both flirting with Tatsuki.

"Can we get to the show please?" No one had any objections, Unohana walked over to heal his head and Kukaku sat by him, "All right, to start with, sorry, but Panda had to leave, but she may be back...Let's start with the biggest one"

**Darkmachines...**

**Hello have some questions and dares.  
**

**So Soi-Fon do you have a crush on Ggio Vega being that many like to pair you with him?  
**

"Hell no! I could never have a crush on a lowly Arrancar" Soi-fon said, crossing her arms in a serious manner, Ggio Vega growling at her insult. Yoruichi draped her arms over Soi-fon, pressing her impressive bust in to her head.

"Yet you have a crush on Cat woman?" said the Flash Goddess.

"Th-th-that's d-different! And I don't have a crush on you!" Soi-fon said with a blush.

"Yes you do" said the Shinigami and Vizards. Yoruichi laughed at Soi-fon's expense, comforting her little bee.

"Hehe, Next is...

**Aizen you will Never become King! There is only one true ruler of Hueco Mundo and that is his Majesty Lord Barragan Luisenbarn and now Aizen you must pay the price. Rudobon bring in the Guillotine for Aizen's execution. **

"Yes, Another worthy follower, Darkmachines, for your loyalty, I have decided that I will not age you to dust" Barragan said from his make-shift thrown. His followers cheered.

"I Refuse to partake in this" Aizen said bluntly.

"Well, this sounds like it's more of a dare for Rudobon...what do you say?" All eyes went to the one true member of the Exequias. He merely nodded. Killswitch grinned and snapped his fingers, A guillotine being summoned.

"Get him!" Aizen was blitzed once again, Yoruichi taking his zanpakuto away before he could do anything with it and he was forced to put his neck in the way of the blade.

"Barragan?" Killswitch said, keeping his hold on the struggling Aizen. The former kind of Hueco Mundo nodded and got up, he gripped the drawstring and with a strong tug, the blade came down and made solid contact, Aizen's head rolling to Hitsugaya who threw it up in to the air with his foot and sent it through a wall with a strong kick.

"Bastard..." Killswitch picked up the headless body and threw it in to a corner.

"No need to heal him, he's not in any of the questions or dares...Next one is...

**So Harribel do you like being paired with Starrk, many said you two Arrancar are perfect for each other. **

"What do you think of the Tia-chan?" Killswitch said. The blond haired Espada and the Primera looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"I value power above all else, and Starrk being the strongest of the Espada, I would have no objections to it" Harribel said. No one said anything, not even her argumentative Fraccion.

"Another first, no arguments after someone says something...Next is..."

**Cirucci, has anyone ever told you that you the most beautiful of all the Arrancar and should be an Espada again. **

Cirucci blushed, "You're quite the charmer aren't you, some have, some haven't, we Arrancar aren't exactly friends.

"What about us?" Gantenbianne and Dordonni chimed in, "We deserve to be Espada again too!"

"Yeah, A fruitcake and a disco freak, quite fearsome" Ganju said, earning laughs from the others.

"What was that! How dare you insult my honor!" Dordonni yelled.

"Shut up Don-panini and let him get on with the show" Ichigo said, is head in Rukia's lap.

"It's Dordonni! I am not Italian food, you cabrón!" Before an argument could start up again, Killswitch piped up.

"Anyway!...Dordonni this one involves you actually..."

**To All Espada do you all agree that Zommari should be kick out of the Espada for being weak and lame, and the Great and Awesome Dordonni should replace him as an Espada **

"Weak...and Lame" Zommari said.

"His powers are odd..." Hallibel mused.

"Dordonni managed to put up a fight against Kurosaki...even though he got cut down in one attack..." Grimmjow said.

"Who's Zommari?" Yammy asked, scratching his head.

"Zzzzzzz" Starrk snored.

"All of his techniques were countered..." Szayelaparro said, adjusting his glasses.

"The only damage that was done to Captain Kuchiki was self inflicted..." Aaroniero said.

"...Who the hell is Zommari?" Nnoitra asked, looking around between the Espada.

"Hn." Barragan grunted. Ulquiorra didn't say a word, merely sipping his tea.

"You cannot be serious!" Zommari said in frustration, that his brethren and sister were so willing to get rid of him.

"Hahahaha! It is Unanimous! Killswitch Mi amigo, they have spoken!" Dordonni said, standing in a random spotlight.

"Sorry man, I don't do rank changes, but, maybe we can have a fight to see whose better...some other time of course, questions to ask, dares to do" Killswitch said.

"Then i shall wait!" Dordonni said, Zommari sulking in a corner.

"Okay, to get back on topic...

**Now I dare someone to dye Szayel's hair red and show him to his brother Yylfordt, to see his reaction **

"...This is going to be fun" Killswitch said, getting Szayel in his sights.

"Now now...no need to be hasty...can't we t-" his hair was turned dark red. He turned around to see his brother Yylfordt.

"Brother?"

"Skewer! Del Toro!" Matador music started to play and Killswitch changed the scenery to a bull fighting arena. Yylfordt in his release state stomped his hooves and breathed out steam, Szayel shaking in fear. The bull charged.

"Ole!"

"Ole!

"Ole!" The crowd would chant every time Szayel managed to dodge his brother's mad charge. The now red haired Espada tripped and fell in to his brother's path, the impact sending him flying in to the stands and tearing through bleachers. The crowd went wild.

"Magnífico!" Dordonni said. Killswitch returned everyone to normal as the Bull Arrancar leaped in to the stands after Renji.

"Everyone all right?" Ichigo said. Other than an unconscious Szayel, everyone was.

**Grimmjow is it true that your only weakness is a ball of yarn? **

The look on the Sexta Espada's face didn't help the laughter die down.

"Who the fuck said that! I'll rip th-" a ball of blue yarn rolled by "Nyaaaa!" Killswitch looked at an innocently whistling Ichigo. The Sixth Espada pounced on it and tossed it up and down, unraveling the ball of string. He stopped for a moment and looked at everyone who were giving him deadpan looks.

"Don't judge me" he went back to playing with his yarn.

**Lastly, Hyorinmaru do you have feeling for Tobiume? **

"..." the Ice Zanpakuto was silent, "Yes"

"Really!" Tobiume said, stars in her eyes.

"What! But what about me! I'm much hotter than that flat-chested brat!" Haineko said, her fur starting to bristle.

"I like a girl with personality" Hyorinmaru said bluntly.

"And there you have it folks! Time for our next person..." Killswitch thought for a moment, "All right..."

**Zgavreel**

**Have Ichigo destroy Byakuya's favorite scarf and Kenseikan in front of him while he can't do anything about it...  
**

"NANI! That's goddamn Suicide mission!" Ichigo yelled in protest, sitting up quickly.

"He can't do anything about it" Renji said, nudging the orange haired Shinigami in the side. Ichigo thought for a moment. He took Zangetsu off of his back.

"All right" Ichigo wanted to move but was frozen on the spot by the stoic glare Byakuya was sending him, chains wrapping around the captains body.

"Go on" Uryu, Renji and Rukia pushed him towards the Sixth Division Captain. Killswitch removed Kenseikan and scarf, Byakuya keeping his glare on Ichigo.

"Now!" he threw them in to the air. Ichigo charged his spirit energy around the blade and reared back to swing.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **(Heaven Piercing Lunar Fang) He launched the crescent wave and obliterated the items in the flash, the ashes falling down to Byakuya's feet, the Sixth captain looked at the remains.

"Now for a little more fun..." Killswitch said with an evil grin. A grin that Ichigo did not like because it was directed at him

**Ichigo's Rukia**

**I dare Rukia to confess her love for Ichigo and give him a lap dance in a Private Room! XD  
**

"NANI!" Ichigo, Renji, Kaien and Rukia screamed again. Byakuya kept looking at the ash remains of his most cherished items.

"Will you two quit saying that and stop screaming, I've already got a big enough headache" Killswitch said.

"I'll quit screaming when I stop getting these outrageous dares!" Ichigo yelled, a tic mark on his forehead, Rukia blushing profusely.

"It's not for you you damn prude, it's for Rukia..." Killswitch said, he looked at the lithe shinigami who pressed the tips of index fingers together while she continued to blush. Renji and Kaien were being restrained by Chimpette, Snakey, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki.

"I...I love you all right!" Rukia said loudly, the room had gone so quite that pen being dropped would've been heard, "I love you." The next thing anyone knew, Ichigo had disappeared and Rukia yelped as she disappeared as well.

"At least we're getting rid of his prudish side" Those who knew Ichigo nodded, "He has a couple more dares, but i suppose they can wait...Next is"

**The Turneyvore **

**Love the story so far! I have a couple dares that I'd like to suggest, use them any way you choose!  
**

**1. Take Kenpachi's hair and crazy glue it on to Ikkaku's chrome dome.  
**

"CHROME DOME!" Ikkaku yelled.

"I'm not letting you cut off my damn hair again! No Way!" Kenpachi said. Killswitch shrugged.

"Don't have to" he snapped his fingers and a copy of Kenpachi's hair appeared in his hand.

"I didn't agree to this!" Ikkaku said, activating his shikai, preparing for retaliation.

"Well it's good thing you don't have to..." Ikkaku gave the young man a questioning look while everyone else grinned, especially Kenpachi.

"My scarf...my Kenseikan..." they ignored him.

"Turneyvore didn't say "I dare Ikkaku" he or she said "Take" It's a dare for us!"

"You and your fucking loopholes!" Ikkaku yelled, Hozukimaru appeared behind him and held his arms, Shuhei and Yumichika taking a leg. Kenpachi doing the honors of applying the hair.

"Yay! Baldy is gonna have Ken-chan hair!" Yachiru said. They all stepped away and there was Ikkaku, spiky black hair with bells atop his head.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Kenpachi fell down laughing. Even the arrancar couldn't resist seeing how ridiculous the 3rd seat looked.

"Hahaha, very funny, now get this damn thing off of my head!" Ikkaku, trying to pull it off of his head.

"Hahaha! S-sorry Ikkaku! Haha! oh my sides hurt...My...my powers don't work against...AHAHAHA!...Crazy glue!" Killswitch said between laughs, holding his sides. Grimmjow laughed from inside his prison of yarn.

"WHAT! That's bull!" Ikkaku said, pointing an accusing finger at the young man.

"It's true, you're just going to have to wait" the 3rd seat grumbled and sat on one of the many couches. Once everything had calmed down, Killswitch went back to reading off the dares.

**2. Give Kon a Gigai and then tie him and Uryu together. They must stay like that until the end of the round. **

"Yay! i get to have a Gigai!" Kon said, Killswitch being cruel and putting him in an Ichigo Gigai.

"No, I refuse to be tied to Kon in Ichigo's body, that makes it twice as bad!" Uryu yelled.

"Turneyvore didn't dare You to be tied to Kon, he or she dared us to tie you to Kon" Yoruichi corrected the Quincy.

"Yay Loopholes!" Yachiru cheered. Uryu couldn't escape and was tied to Kon, the Mod Soul wanting to flirt with Rangiku and Orihime but Uryu fought back, eventually leading to the to of them rolling on the ground, one trying to over power the other and do what they want.

**3. Renji gets to tattoo whatever he wants on Yumichika **

"What! No, absolutely not! I will not let ugly brute ruin my beautiful body" Killswitch gave him a deadpan look.

"I Just pulled the loophole card on Ikkaku and Yoruichi-chan got Kon and Uryu, I can do it to you too." The 5th seat thought for a moment and sighed in defeat. Setting Renji up with what he needed, Yumichika lay on his stomach, the Red head tattooing his shoulder.

"Since we have time before he finishes, let's move on...Oh, looks like a couple vizards get some air time after all" the group looked up.

**4. Shiniji must sing a sappy love ballad to Hiyori. No matter what she does to him, HE MUST FINISH THE SONG. **

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Shinji and Hiyori screamed in protest, the rest of the vizards bursting out laughing.

"Well, there is a note..."

**Note: This is not meant to inspire romance between the two, only violence. **

"So get to it, Ulquiorra, mind backing him up on the piano?" Killswitch asked, in a second, Ulquiorra no longer had his hollow mask fragment and was dressed in a tuxedo and a green bow-tie. Spotlights appeared over the piano and microphone on the stage. Ulquiorra seated himself while Love and Kensei pushed Shinji up to the microphone. Rose getting on stage with an acoustic guitar after he was told what the song was.

Ulquiorra started to play the opening to When I'm with You by Sheriff. Shinji gulped and waited for his cue, scared out of his wits seeing the Hiyori was already trying run on stage and kill him, but he was thankful the others were holding her back, but who knew how long they could.

_I never needed love, _

_Like I need you.  
_

_And i never lived for nobody  
_

_but I lived for you...  
_

_Ooh Babe...  
_

_Lost in love is what I feel.  
_

Hiyori was visibly shaking with rage at this point.

_When I'm with you... _

"He's pretty good, he's gonna be dead soon, but he's pretty good" Killswitch said, Kukaku nodding and eating popcorn, waiting to see the fireworks so to speak.

_Maybe it's the way you touch me_

_With the warmth of the sun  
_

_Maybe it's the way you smile  
_

_I come all undone  
_

The snaggletooth vizard had actually started to foam at the mouth a little, just wanting to ring her fellow blond vizards neck.

_Ooh Babe_

_Lost in love is how I feel  
_

"When should we let her go?" Lisa asked, Hiyori really starting to struggle.

"I don't know, but we're going need our hollow masks at this rate" Kensei said.

"Kill..." Hiyori hissed. Rose switched out the acoustic for an electric bass and Killswitch appeared on drums.

_Baby ooh, I still get chills_

_When I'm with you oh  
_

_Oh Baby my world stands still  
_

_when I'm with you  
_

_When I'm with you...  
_

"That's it let'er go!", Kensei said, they Vizards backing away quickly, Hiyori merely standing up and swinging her leg forward, throwing off her sandal and gripping it tightly. Shinji looked like he wanted to cry, Rose and Killswitch ready to run at a moment's notice, Ulquiorra continuing to play.

_I never cared for nobody_

_Like I care for you  
_

_And I never wanted to share the things  
_

_i want to share with you  
_

_Ooh babe  
_

_Lost in love is how i feel  
_

Hiyori was standing in front of the Vizard, glaring up at him, Rose and Killswitch slowly ebbing away as the chorus approached.

_When I'm with you _

Shinji was slapped across the face, Killswitch jumping away as the Vizard wen crashing through his drums, Rose jumping off stage and continuing to play as the song was not over and Ulquiorra continued to play despite the snaggletoothed psychopath on stage.

_Baby Ooh, I get chills__  
_

_when I with you ooh  
_

Hiyori grabbed his ankle and pulled him out, swinging him overhead and face first in to the stage, he turned so he could sing.

_Oh baby my world stands still_

_when I'm you oh oh  
_

Shinji sang the long 'Whoa' as Hiyori swung him around and sent him flying in to the wall, leaving a large dent in the stone. From there he started singing again.

_Baby ooh I get chills _

_When I'm with you, ooh  
_

Hiyori launched towards him, delivering a powerful dropkick to his stomach and sending him through the wall, the blond landing on her feet and panting heavily in anger.

"Yaoi Fangirls!" Killswitch yelled.

_Ooh baby my world stands still_

_When I'm with you  
_

Shinji walked out of a room, bloody and bruised, but still singing. Hiyori threw sandal and hit him square in his face.

_When I'm with you _

She dawned her Hollow mask...

_When I'm with you  
_

She opened her mouth and started gathering reishi

_When...I'm...with...you_

She fired the cero, Shinji being engulfed in the light and the explosion that followed, he was sent sailing through the air and landed on his couch. Once Ulquiorra stopped playing, he took a bow and was applauded. Killswitch stepped back on to stage and took out the list...

"Very nice, very nice, we should have stuff like that more often...just no love ballads to Hiyori...What's next?"

"Hey, I finished the tattoo" Renji called over the crowd. They gathered to see what was put on Yumichika. It was a bright red skull with a single blood shot eye and a snake coming out of the empty socket and wrapping around it. The shading and background really made the piece pop.

"Wow, that's really good Renji"

"Good? It's hideous! That monstrosity is far from beautiful!" Yumichika yelled in protest.

"Get over it" Everyone said bluntly, leaving the fifth seat to complain.

**5. Put Lisa, Nanao, Starrk and Shunsui in a dark room together, Video Tape the results and show them to Lilinette. **

"What!" Nanao said loudly, Kyoraku grinned and tipped his hat while Lisa blushed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her middle finger. Starrk was still asleep, as was Lilinette.

"Go to it, we'll work all of that out later" Nanao was slung over Kyoraku's shoulder and he disappeared in **Shunpo **along with Lisa, who got to Starrk and they disappeared as well, Lilinette falling on to the pillows, still asleep.

"What did we miss?" Ichigo asked as he appeared with Rukia, he looked to see Byakuya was Still looking at the ashes of his scarf and Kenseikan. He also saw a fucked up Shinji and a pissed of Hiyori and the damage she caused

"Nothing really, but you're just in time for your next dare, and this is definitely going to be entertaining..." Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

**LAWLS117 **

**I dare Ichigo to tell Isshin about him and Rukia :P **

"..." Ichigo was silent, mainly because he was feeling faint. He blinked a couple times as his world started to go black.

"Well?" Killswitch was prepared to snap his fingers, the Captains were looking at him, waiting for his answer. Ichigo inhaled deeply and then exhaled, a determined look on his face.

"I'll do it" That was a surprise. A look crossed the deathberry's face, he had realized what he said.

"W-" too late.

"Well No changing your mind now!" Killswitch snapped his fingers and Isshin appeared, mid-flight, spinning around and delivering a kick to Ichigo's face

"Always keep your guard up son! You never know when I'll show up, Haha!" said the patriarch Kurosaki, who was sent flying by a punch to his face courtesy of the deathberry.

"You bastard! Act like a normal parent for once!"

"Where's the fun in that? And if I did act normal, your reflexes wouldn't be so finely tuned, You should be thanking me!" Isshin yelled, getting in his sons face.

"Ahem" they stopped, "You accepted a dare Ichigo, get to it" Killswitch said, taping on his watch.

"Oh, this should be good" Grimmjow commented. Ichigo just tossed him another ball of yarn to shut him up for the remainder of the show.

"What dare?" Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Dad...Rukia and I are in love!" he said rather loudly with a blush. Isshin quirked an eyebrow.

"Well then..." he sounded serious for a moment before disappearing and embracing Rukia, "Welcome to the Family, Rukia-chan!~" he said in a sing song voice.

"i saw that coming" Yamamoto said, the captains and humans who knew the Kurosaki patriarch nodded, Ichigo looked like he wanted to strangle his father.

"Of course you know this means I want as many grandbabies as possible to spoil!" Isshin said excitedly, pointing a finger in Ichigo's direction. The elder Kurosaki was sent flying by a flying drop kick to his face courtesy of his son, Ichigo chasing after him as Isshin crashed in to the stone wall. Killswitch decided to watch the show. The captains and arrancar took a seat and some started placing bets.

Once everything calmed down, the young man was back at the mic.

"After some...convincing...from a friend of mine, I'm going to be bringing a new player out to stay, Please joining me in welcoming Bleach's resident Psychopath..." he snapped his fingers and in the spotlight appeared the last person Ichigo would ever want to see anywhere other than his mindscape.

_**"What's up shitbags, Guess whose here to play, Ahahahahahaha!"**_Hichigo Shirosaki stood on stage with Zangetsu on his back, his psychotic grin revealing his black teeth, his golden irises set on black sclera roaming over the crowd of shocked people, stopping on his 'King'. The Vizards could see why this guy was so difficult for Ichigo to handle, the look in his eyes made their hollows look pushovers.

_**"Hey pal!" **_Hichigo greeted his host by launching towards his, taking his Zangetsu from his back, he and Ichigo crossing blades.

"Damn bastard!" Ichigo pushed him away and they continued to clash. Ichigo firing a **Getsuga Tensho** through the ground, the Hollow side stepping it and spinning the butcher knife sword wildly by the tail of cloth hanging from the end. Letting it fly towards the deathberry. Ichigo blocked it and knocked the copy away, charging his doppelganger. Killswitch appeared between them.

**"Hado 31: Shakkaho" **(Way of Destruction 31: Red Fire Cannon) He fired a red energy shot from each palm and detoured the two combatants. He stayed between them.

"You know Kido?" the Shinigami asked. The young man just shrugged.

"A bit."

"Itsygo!" The small arrancar attached to Ichigo's head again.

"Stop jumping on my head Nel! Go play with Yachiru or something!" the deathberry yelled, trying to the small arrancar off of his head. Ichigo eventually got her off and glared at Killswitch.

"What the fuck was that dare Killswitch, a fight request or something?" Ichigo questioned, not lowering his zanpakuto, keeping the Hollow in his sights.

**DeviantHollow23**

**Hmmm...*strokes her chin as she eye-balls everyone* I believe the person I'd like ta see isn't among this crowd  
**

**Ya' have any issues wit' bringin' in Ichi's Hollow? *Bats her eyelashes at ya'***

**If there are no issues, then I would jus' love ta see the Hollow mess with Ichi as well as 'Mess' wit Rukia...If ya catch my drift *wiggles eyebrows*...  
**

_**"Yeah, so calm down Kingy, I'm not gonna hurt anyone"**_said Hichigo, appearing behind Ichigo and pulling at his cheeks, Ichigo slashed at him with Zangetsu but the doppelganger escaped the attack.

"There's no way I'm letting him touch Rukia, Got that!" Ichigo yelled, putting his arm protectively around Rukia's shoulders, and by the look on Isshin's and Rukia's faces, they weren't going to let it happen either.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch berry boy, I'm not gonna let him touch Rukia either..." Killswitch said, "This Rukia is different story though..." he snapped his fingers and a white skinned, purple haired Rukia dressed in white appeared next to Hollow Ichigo.

"Dark Rukia...is still Rukia"

"...You and your loopholes..." Ichigo said with a smirk. Dark Rukia grabbed the back of Hichigo's head and brought him in to a forceful kiss, Hichigo eventually taking over, the two broke apart for air. The next second, they were gone.

"..." No one said anything. Shunsui, Starrk, Lisa and Nanao chose then to exit, all of them looking a little disheveled.

"Oh excellent! We can get on with the last part while we wait" Killswitch said. Starrk just grunted and picked Lilinette up by her head, shaking her awake.

"What's the big deal Starrk!" Lilinette yelled in his ear. He just carried her to a room as Killswitch tossed him the tape he extracted from the wall, he entered and exited the next second, leaving Lilinette to complete the dare.

"That wasn't a good idea you know" Starrk said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just go back to sleep you lazy bum" Grimmjow said.

"Now that is." Killswitch thought for a moment, he looked at the list and then to Byakuya, shaking his head, "I've got a few left, but some I want to save for next chapter. A few hours later, Hichigo came out with a satisfied grin on his face, others looked in to see Dark Rukia passed out with a satisfied smile.

"...Damn" Killswitch clapped his hands to get the attention of others.

"Now, I'll be introducing another friend of mine..." he snapped his fingers and a girl that stood at about 5'11" with dark brown/reddish hair and brown eyes with a chest to rival Orihime (Sorry, DH, when you said that in the review, that came to mind, please don't be mad.)

"This is DeviantHollow23 and she'll be joining us as we round up todays show" Killswitch said.

"It's nice to meet ya'!" DH said. She got a greeting of grunts and nods, some gave the happy 'hello' but it was mostly grunts.

The girl gave a loud squeal out of nowhere and jumped off stage in to Hichigo, shoving his head in to her glorious fun bags (DH's words, not mine, hehe) The hollow giving a thumbs up after a few seconds.

"Lucky bastard" Urahara grumbled, only to be elbowed by Yoruichi.

"Time for todays last two events..." Killswitch said...

**IRAssault**

**Kenpachi needs some fun Have him fight Ichigo :D  
**

Kenpachi grinned, his rieatsu slowly rising as he looked at Ichigo. The orange haired deathberry looked at the captain for a moment before grinning himself, his rieatsu rising as well.

"Fine by me" Ichigo said.

"Very well, Let the games, Begin!" Killswitch clapped his hands, turning the massive room back in to an arena, Ichigo and Kenpachi on the ground floor.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said the magic word, in a shock wave of reiatsu, he was dress in his black robe and hakama pants, the black daito with manji guard in his hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Byakuya sat down in the stands as he was no longer chained, but he was still staring down at where the ashes would be, the other Shinigami started cheering, some of the Arrancar actually getting in to it, instigating the two combatants.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Do you have to ask?" If it was possible, Kenpachi's grin grew further, the corners almost reaching his ears. Ichigo sped towards him, Kenpachi stabbing at the air, Ichigo appearing and having to dodge the jagged blade, Kenpachi swung and Ichigo ducked under it, the force destroying a portion of the stands. Ichigo delivered two quick slashes and disappeared.

Ichigo appeared and disappeared, doing this repeatedly, leaving 20 after images in his place at the speed he was moving. At the same time, all of them said...

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **They all disappeared. Kenpachi continued to grin and stabbed upwards as the massive energy wave came down on him, engulfing the entire in smoke as the two great energies collided.

"Go Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"C'mon Ichigo!" Renji and Ikkaku yelled. The smoke cleared as the two of them were surrounded by aura's of golden yellow and black and red. They disappeared in bursts of speed and clashed in the center, the force between the two sending out a large shock wave once again.

_**"Yo King, let me help you out..."**_Hichigo said through their mental connection. His physical body still being suffocated by DH.

'No way, I'm not using your power, it's just me versus Kenpachi' Ichigo thought as he and Kenpachi continued to clash, the deathberry side stepping a downward slash that would split him in to, Ichigo spun on his heel and delivered a powerful kick to Kenpachi's face, sending him flying into the arena wall.

_**"That's not what I meant, I'm going to show you a couple techniques..."**_Hichigo said.

'...Why help me now?'

_**"Because I'm relaxed, I got to bang a hot ass chick and I'm being hugged to death and smothered by an awesome rack...i want to help out"**_

Ichigo and Kenpachi clashed again and again, Ichigo being sent flying back by a strong slash from the 11th division captain, who appeared via **Shunpo** and delivered a bone shattering punch to the Deathberry's face, Ichigo being sent crashing in to the stone wall this time, he launched two **Getsuga **under the cover of the smoke and Kenpachi cut right through them, Ichigo appearing in mid-air with Zangetsu, coming down, Zaraki raising his sword and blocking Ichigo's attack, the force making a dent in the ground under Kenpachi.

"They're really going at it" Chad said.

"The arena might just be destroyed at this rate" Uryu said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kenpachi slashed, dispersing the cloud of smoke that surrounded them, Ichigo dodging it by going high in the air. He charged a large amount of his spiritual energy in to his sword, the black and red energy building , Ichigo turned the sword and the energy starting spiraling around the blade, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Captains. Kyoraku tipped his hat up.

"That doesn't look like the normal Getsuga Tensho"

"Yes, he's adding a lot more power to it than he normally does" Ukitake said.

Ichigo shot down towards the ground, a large crater taking up half of the arena ground, parts of the stands on the Arrancar's side collapsing with no foundation.  
Kenpachi grinned, he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto with both hands, the wind from Ichigo's impact removing the eye patch for him. His spiritual energy going wild and building around him.

"One attack..." Kenpachi started.

"Decides it" Ichigo said.

"Ken-chan looks so happy out there" Yachiru said happily.

"That's not good" Ikkaku and Yumichika said at the same time, "He's not gonna hold back!"

**"Getsuga..." **Ichigo appeared in front of Kenpachi in the blink of an eye, both of them swinging their zanpakuto, **"Taifū!" **(Typhoon Lunar Fang)

**"****Ryōdan**!" (Bisection) The swords collided and light grew between them, the building energy erupting in a massive typhoon of black, red and golden spiritual energy, red lightning arcing around the tower of energy as well.

"That's insane!" DH and Killswitch said at the same time.

_**"Ahahahahahaha! Maybe you're not so weak after all Kingy!"**_Hichigo yelled over the screaming winds, loose rubble being picked up and tossed all around the arena. It finally died down, being cut in half by on of the combatants. On the ground floor stood a bloody and slightly burnt Kenpachi and an equally bloody Ichigo, both were panting, Kenpachi was the first to fall, Ichigo fell to one knee.

"All right...I won..."

"Uhm...I hate to burst your bubble Ichigo, but you're not done" Killswitch said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!" the deathberry screamed. Killswitch grinned, snapping his fingers, making the arena bigger for two whole battalions to fight in as he repaired it, healing Ichigo and Kenpachi in the process.

"Today's Main Event!..."

**Demonlordnaruto**

**Dare Ichigo to fight Everyone in his final form  
**

"Everyone?" Renji asked.

"Everyone...So, what do you say Ichigo?" The deathberry stood completely still for a moment, before putting his feet in a bracing stance, his Rieatsu beginning to build as black discharge sparked around him.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" His hair lengthened and turned midnight black, his robe turned in to grey bandages around his body, his eyes turning blood red. His hands and feet surrounded by black ethereal flames.

**"Saigo no Getsuga Tensho" **(Final Heaven Piercing Lunar Fang) He got in to his fighting stance.

"Bring it on" Everyone who could or would grin, did.

"BANKAI!" Multiple shouts were heard all around.

"Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Kokujo Tenken Myo'o!"

"Tekken Tachikaze!"

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Enclose, Murcielago!"

"Whirl, Giralda!"

Nel turned in to her adult form, "Declare, Gamuza!"

Uryu activated his Ginrei Kojaku

"Hold On! What are you doing! You can fight if I'm on you!" Kon yelled.

"You do the running and I'll do the shooting, just turn when I tell you to turn, I'm not passing up the chance to defeat Kurosaki", Uryu said, Kon looked at him incredulously before sighing. He got up got ready to go, Chad activated both his Right Arm of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil. Gin and Tosen jumped in to the fray as well, not activating their Zanpakuto just yet. The Vizards activating their masks.

"Reap, Kazeshini"

"Raise your Head, Wabisuke"

"Growl, Haineko"

"Snap, Tobiume"

"Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana"

"Lightning Strike and become by Blade, Waves rise and become my Shield, Sogyo no Kotowari"

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu"

"Burn all Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka"

"Awaken, Benihime!"

"I'm getting in this too!", Isshin said, taking his shinigami form and unsheathing Engetsu.

Everyone got in a position to attack. Waiting for the signal. Kenpachi still on the field while the others were gathered in the stands.

"You guys can't kill anyone who isn't Ichigo, you'll feel the attacks but they won't do damage to anyone but Ichigo, Aaaaannnnd...Begin!" As everyone attacked, a Tsunami of Cherry blossom petals washed over the arena.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya riding the wave as it came down, "This is for my scarf and kenseikan, Kurosaki!" Byakuya said loudly.

"This is going to be fun" Ichigo said, forming a black energy blade.

* * *

"Well guys, that's it for todays show, we'll continue the action next chapter, you've got my word on that."

"To my reviewers Sedor and Narutodemonlord, I swear it on my soul to use your ideas for headliners in next chapter. I will leave no dare unused, Whoa!" Killswitch was pulled down in to a partial headlock, his cheek pressed against the side DH's chest, Hichigo on the other side. He chuckled.

"Wanna help me say goodbye to the viewers?"

"Sure!" Just as she said that, a explosion of bright white spiritual energy filled the arena, the pillar growing bigger and bigger.

"Later All! Until Next time!" all three of them were engulfed in light.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. Sedor and Narutodemonlord, your ideas will be in next chapter, I hope it's Ok that I didn't use them here, if not, sorry.**

**Read, Review, Tell me what you think.**


End file.
